Changing Paths
by No Satisfaction
Summary: After Sly 3. After a serious accident, Carmelita realizes that she has feeling for Sly. But someone wants to end it. Or is it something else? I'm working around the clock to keep my fans happy! My first fanfic. Complete! Sorry
1. A New Inspector in Town

**Changing Paths**

It's been three months since the battle on Kaine Island. With the Cooper threat now gone, everyone who had distinguished himself or she were moved to a newly established branch. These people were called the Interpol Elites. Among them were Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox, and her partner Inspector Sly Cooper. Having worked up the ranks, Cooper went from constable, to inspector. To Carmelita, Sly Cooper the thief was no more; replaced by a crime fighter who's past was covered up by amnesia. Of course only Sly knew the truth behind his amnesia. After all, he did fake it.

Being Interpol Elites, Cooper and Fox were assigned to give lectures at the academy made to train those who would become elites. Today, it was Sly's turn. Sly was the least favorite, at least by the guys of the academy. With Carmelita, they had something to look at to keep their mind off of the fact that they're getting their manhood kicked inside out. With Sly, they couldn't do anything wrong that wouldn't set off into a series of different meltdowns. Sly's excuse to himself: 'They'd rather get some of Carmelita than give a bad guy a karate kick upside the face."

Sly had just finished his lecture and had moved to a round of Q and A's.

"So how's it going with that hottie Fox?" said an annoying jock. He then high-fived his buddy.

Sly were on his last nerves with these two. "You know what? You two up here!"

The two jocks reluctantly got out of their desks and joined Sly. They were both given nightsticks. "I want you two to come at me from both sides."

The two jocks did so. They lunged at him pretty fast, but Sly was even faster. In an instant, the two guys were practically knotted into a ball at Sly's feet. "Now does anybody else wish to make a sexual comment about Inspector Fox?" He then kicked the two off the stage.

A few days later, it was Carmelita's turn to lecture. But she shocked to see those two jocks being well behaved. She knew it had to be connected to the series of bruises and welts covering the guys.

"Ringtail," she muttered with a smile two herself. "What did you do this time, 'cause I think I have some thanking to do."

When Carmelita got back to Interpol, she was almost wishing she didn't have to leave the academy. At least it was better there than with the crap she had to endure here. But then again…

Carmelita always had trouble with the guys. It wasn't her who had trouble trying to land a date; it was the guys who had trouble trying to land a date with her. They were always doing something that if she reported; they'd be kicked out. Guys wanted her and women wanted her out. Sly had the same problem, only it was the women who wanted her, and it was the guys who wanted him out. Some could say that the two would make a cute couple, but nobody did, because everyone was green with envy. In the lobby, the two met, both were signing off duty.

"So what did you do this time?" She asked.

"I have not the faintest idea your talking about" Sly spoke, he had a smile on his face.

"Don't play dumb, what did you do to those two jerks at the academy?" Carmelita asked, she too had a smile built up on her face.

"Oh, they wouldn't stop talking about you, and I got a little jealous!" He playfully answered.

"Yeah right!" She said back. "And by the way, great work on putting that Krakow brother in jail."

The Krakow Brothers were vicious rats that were the leaders of a new crime syndicate that moved into Paris form Nantes. Sly managed to bust one of the brothers. He was now sitting in the slammer.

"Thanks, and…" Sly was about to conclude, but he didn't finish.

There was a massive explosion on the jail side of the station.

"It looks like the other brother is trying to bust him out" Carmelita yelled, she hurried to the parking lot, where the jail cells were. Right behind her was Sly.

They just managed to see a blue delivery van leave; in the back were the Krakow brothers. Carmelta jumped into her red sports car, and started the ignition. She then saw sly pass by at high speed on a police motorcycle; sirens blaring. She managed to catch up to Sly, who was closing in on the van.

"In pursuit under heavy fire!" He yelled over the band.

Carmelita picked up the radio in her car. "Cooper, be careful!"

"Roger!" He replied.

Suddenly, the back of the van opened up, and one of the Krakow Brothers stepped forward, holding a bazooka.

"Oh CRAP!" Sly yelled. "RPG…!"

There was a cloud of fire. Carmelita drove into it. Suddenly out of thin air a body slammed into the windshield, and bounced off into the street, leaving behind a cracked windscreen smeared with blood.

Screaming, Carmelita hit the brake and spun around. Looking through her blood smeared windshield she saw the body. Running to it she discovered it was Sly! He was still alive but barely.

"Hold on Sly!" she cried. "Hold on!" Tears were forming.

Two officers came up and pulled Carmelita away from him as an ambulance pulled up. Carmelita couldn't help but cry. '_I didn't even get a chance to…'_

But it was too late. An officer inspecting Sly turned around and looked at her. He shook his head side to side. Things didn't look good.


	2. A World of Hurt

A World of Hurt

Murray was visiting Bentley and Penelope. Having just came out on top in the pro racing circuit in stock van driving, as well as demolition derby (a combination of his two passions: driving and destruction) Murray had been looking forward to hanging out with his old pal Bentley, and his girlfriend Penelope, who also worked with Bentley in pulling off high tech heists. The three were enjoying a casual dinner in the living room, checking out what was on TV.

"So you came first huh?" Bentley asked.

"Yes!" Murray replied. "Twice too!"

"By the way," Penelope said. "We managed to tape a few of your Demolition Derby events."

"Really?" Murray asked. "You must be big fans then."

"Of course Murray!" Penelope said. Bentley went into the kitchen. "You are after all a friend."

Then the news came on. One headline caught Penelope's eye. _'Breaking News, an Interpol officer was put in intensive care today while in pursuit of the Krakow Brothers.'_ Suddenly a picture of an officer appeared. It was Sly!

"Bentley!" Murray yelled. "You really need to see this!"

"What?" Bentley asked. Murray pointed to the picture of Sly. Bentley's jaw dropped.

'_Interpol officer Inspector Sly Cooper was hospitalized shortly after an attempted bombing of the local Interpol Station. Inspector Cooper had put Jacques Krakow of the notorious Krakow gang yesterday night. This evening, the Interpol Station was bombed and Krakow was busted out. Inspector Cooper then proceeded to take in pursuit of the getaway vehicle on Interpol motorbike when someone fired an RPG at him. Inspector Cooper survived but has yet to make a recovery. Doctors are saying things are not looking good and it is expected that the inspector might not survive the week…'_

Bentley went white. Everyone had tears forming on their faces. Things didn't look right. It was one thing to go on forever not knowing what has become of a disappeared friend. But it was completely different to find out to what happened to him by learning that he's going to die.

"I know what we should do," Bentley said. "Serum number fifty."

"But I thought…" Penelope said.

"Can someone tell me what you're talking about?" Murray asked.

"I developed an injection that contains nanobots that were designed to promote a speedy reconstruction of cells" Bentley said. "I developed it as an attempt to allow me to finally get out of this wheel chair and use my legs for once since that…well you know…"

"Wait," Penelope said. "Your going to risk never going to be able to walk again to save your friend's life?"

"Well…" Bentley said but he was interrupted.

"That is so sweet," Penelope interrupted, followed by a kiss between her and Bentley.

That night, the three, donning doctors' uniforms, snuck into the intensive care ward of the local hospital. They ducked into one of the rooms. Sly's room. They all stared at Sly's body, hooked up to several machines, one of them giving off an irregular pulse sounding. Murray took a look at the clipboard posted to his bed.

"3rd degree burns, broken collar bone, shattered femur, arterial bleeding, yada yada yada…" He said. "Man, he must be in a world of hurt!"

Bentley pulled out a syringe containing a red substance. He primed the needle. Penelope tied the rubber strap around Sly's left arm. Bentley then stuck Sly. Then the three left. They managed to leave the ward just in time.

Carmelita, unable to get some sleep, used her authority to watch over Sly even after visiting hours were over. Doctors told her there was not a chance for him. Carmelita, entered his room. _'Nobody should die alone'_. She looked at the heart monitor. There was an irregular pinging coming from it. She was having trouble holding back her tears. She listened to Sly's shallow breathing. And then she exploded.

"Sly," she said. "I want you to know that you once meant something to me other than a partner. But I don't know how to say it."

Suddenly, the pinging from the heart monitor changed. It was regular. His breathing was no longer struggling or shallow. Sly's fingers twitched. Carmelita couldn't help but perk up. It was amazing; it was like his body was beginning to perk up. Carmelita couldn't help but call up the doctors who monitor Sly. The two doctors came rushing in, inspecting everything.

"Inspector Fox," one doctor said, with a proud smile on his face. "You can notify your superiors that Inspector Cooper will make a full recovery."


	3. Keeping Tabs

**Keeping Tabs**

A few weeks later, Sly was back in the office. Once again, both inspectors had to deal with everything thrown at them by their co-workers. But now everyone was stepping up his or her efforts with the coming of the Police Ball. Everyday in the break room, Carmelita met with her only friend in the station, Alexia. This panther was one conspirer.

"So Carmy," Alexia said. "Are you going to the Police Ball with someone, or are you not going to bother to come?"

"First off, I don't like it when you call me Carmy," Carmelita replied. "Second, I'm thinking of going."

"Well," Alexia continued. "That Inspector Cooper is pretty cute, you too would look good together."

Carmelita couldn't help but choke on her tuna sandwich. "Wha?"

"After all" Alexia continued. "You were going hysterical when everyone thought he was going to die."

"Well his body did slam into my windshield," Carmelita said. "Wouldn't you have gone a bit crazy if your partner came flying out of a cloud of fire, slam into your car and smear half his weight in blood on your windshield?"

"Well, yes," Alexia admitted. "But still, you weren't just fearing for his life, you wanted to be part of his life, after all, you did use your authority to watch over him after visiting hours. You even told me that he shouldn't die alone. See! Now your blushing!"

Carmelita couldn't help but turn pink. "But he's just a partner, we're pretty much just friends."

"Oh yeah?" Alexia said. "Remember Officer Tolburn and Officer Lykes? They were just friends and now they have three kids!"

A little while later, Alexia caught up with Sly. "Hey Cooper!"

"Yeah?" Sly answered.

"Carmelita wants this to be a secret, but I'm gonna tell you anyway," Alexia said, blushing. "Well, when you were in the hospital, when everyone thought you were going to kick the bucket, Carmelita came to see you after visiting hours. She told me that you didn't deserve to die alone. I think she likes you."

Sly was blushing. Now that he thought about it, there was that Police Ball coming up. "Hm…Well, I don't know what to say."

Meanwhile, two officers were listening in on the conversation. They were Officer McBride and Officer Tanner.

"I don't believe it!" McBride said. "Fox has the hots for Cooper and yet he's never done anything? That's not fair!"

"Well," Tanner pointed out. "Cooper never did try to…"

"Shut up!" McBride scolded. "It's her fault she couldn't stand my charm. If those two do get together, tell me!"

"Alright, alright" Tanner said. "I'll keep tabs on 'em"

Later that day, when Sly and Carmelita were signing out, it happened. Every time she looked at him, the light of the sunset always hit him as if he were being shined upon from the heavens. When they reached the parking lot…

"What happened to your car?" Sly asked.

"Oh," Carmelita said, a little surprised at this comment. "Well its in the body shop, they're replacing the windshield and are still trying to pop the huge dent in the hood."

"So I'm guessing your walking home then?"

"Well, yes," she had a feeling about what this was going to lead to.

"I can give you a lift," Sly said. He just got on a borrowed police motorcycle.

"Sure, that would be great," Carmelita said. Sly handed her a helmet and she got on. She felt different as she put her arms around him.

"Hold on!" He said. And the two went sailing down the street, not noticing McBride watching them with a glaring eye.


	4. The Police Ball

**The Police Ball**

And for the next week, Carmelita hitched a ride with Sly to and from work. Every time she got on his motorcycle, she felt butterflies in her stomach increase and increase. Her car was ready; she decided that blow off picking it up until the end of the week. Within that time space, things were getting different. Now seeing the potential of the two inspectors hooking up for the ball, other officers began trying so hard to land one of them before they landed each other. McBride was getting even more furious each time he got a no to the Police Ball from Carmelita, and even more furious each time he saw her grab on to Sly's waist when she got on his motorcycle. And then it was the week of the Ball. Carmelita had gone to pick up her car and had just returned when she ran into Sly.

"Cooper, er…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, y-y- you see," he stuttered. "You probably know about that Police Ball coming up, and I was wondering if, well, umm…if you could…"

"Let me guess," Carmelita interrupted; she was trying so hard to look serious. "Your asking me if I would go to the Police Ball with you, even though you know I turned down every guy who asked me?"

"Well, yes that's it exactly," he said

"Well mister, I got an answer for you," she said seriously; Sly gulped. "What time should you pick me up?" she said with a smile.

A few days later, after keeping the acceptance a secret, it was the night of the ball. Sly pulled up in a car he borrowed. He was in a tuxedo, and when Carmelita looked out her window, she had couldn't help but hop in joy. About a minute later, there was a ring of her doorbell. When Carmelita appeared, Sly tried to so hard not to drop his jaw. She was wearing the same dress she wore at the gala in India where he stole the Clockwerk wings.

"Well, are we gonna go are you just gonna stare at me all night?" she teased.

"Then lets go!"

The two got into the black jaguar he pulled up in, and headed to the ball.

"So where did you get the wheels?" she asked. "Didn't steal it did you?"

"A friend owed me a favor," Sly answered.

They pulled up to a building, which was decorated with a banner saying '_Paris Police Ball'_. Sly handed the keys of the jaguar and a twenty-euro bill to a valet. And then the two went inside. Everyone who noticed seemed to go into shock. Inspector Fox; had a date! Even more shocking was that it was Inspector Cooper! The two seated themselves at an empty table, taking no notice to the groups of people who were wide-eyed with surprise.

"I'll grab us some drinks," Sly said, and he left the table and headed for the bar.

McBride appeared, not knowing that Carmelita wasn't alone.

"Look what we have here," he said. "You finally decided to show up."

"Back off McJerk," Carmelita scowled. "I'm with someone."

"Who?" McBride asked, he had a shocked expression on his face.

"Here Carmelita," Sly said, handing her a glass of champagne. "Oh, hey McBride."

Instead of replying, McBride just sulked off. _'How could she go with him? She barely knows him'. _Meanwhile Sly had asked Carmelita if she'd like to dance. And boy did they attract attention. When they were done, everyone was cheering, and the two were left gasping for air from the activity. And then Alexia came up and pulled Carmelita over to an alcove.

"Women, you are in love!" Alexia said.

"Say wha?" Carmelita said. "I am not!"

"Then explain why you only went with him," Alexia asked. "And what about blowing off picking up your car for a week so you can get a ride with Cooper. If there's a different answer, then tell explain why you're blushing."

"Hey!" Carmelita replied. "He's just got some class to him, unlike those other pigs."

"Admit it!" Alexia said. "You want Cooper!"

"You know what?" Carmelita said. "I don't have to tell you, not now that is, but now if you excuse me, I need my date to give me ride home."

Carmelita walked away. Alexia, a little stunned, couldn't help but smile. Meanwhile Sly had gone into a neighboring courtyard. He was all by himself, when suddenly three recognizable characters appeared.

"Hey guys!" He said.

"What the," Bentley said. "How did you know it was us? The file on you said that you had amnesia."

"Actually, no." Sly said.

"You mean you faked amnesia?" Penelope asked.

"Of course!" Sly said. "I thought I had fulfilled everything, I had restored the Thievius Raccoonus, I had put an end to a curse that plagued the Cooper line since its beginning, and I even joined my ancestors in the gauntlet of the Cooper vault. But there was still a gap in my life."

"We understand," said Murray. "We all get it. Even I. Your still our pal, after all, we did save your life."

"What?" Sly asked. "You saved my life?"

"Sure," Penelope said. "We couldn't let you die. Tell him Bentley."

"Alright," Bentley caved. "When we heard that you were within an inch of you life and getting closer, we snuck into your ward and I injected this serum. It was meant to get me to walk again, but when we heard of what happened, I decided you needed it more."

"Bentley? You risked not being able to walk, so that I, who didn't have much coming my why, would live?"

"Yes Sly" Bentley answered.

Suddenly, Sly could hear Carmelita coming. He turned around to see her entering the yard, and turned around again to see the gang gone.

"Been looking for you," she said.

"Oh, just been thinking," he replied. "It's getting late, do you want me to take you home?"

"Sure ringtail," Carmelita said, followed by a sudden perk up in her face as she was shocked by what she said. _'Oh no! What if he remembers!'_

"That sound familiar, was that my nickname?" Sly asked, trying to sound like an amnesiac.

"Yes," she said, sighing in relief.

Sly dropped Carmelita in front of her apartment. But just as Sly was about to drive off, Carmelita stopped and turned to him.

"Hey, Cooper!" she yelled.

"What?" he asked, wondering if there was anything he had forgotten?

"Would you like to come inside for some coffee?" she asked.

"That would be nice," Sly said.

And so Sly followed Carmelita into her apartment.


	5. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

Sly and Carmelita were seated across from each other. Both had a cup of coffee. Both stared at each other, as if sending messages that neither one could hear. They were each trying to get a number of thoughts out of their heads. _'I can't believe I invited him in! Maybe Alexia was right. Oh, damn, now he might think of us as more than partners,of courseeveryone else will.' 'Jeez, is this actually happening? I wanted to get close to her but I didn't mean entering her private life. Now everyone will think we're more than partners.'_

"Nice place," Sly said, he already been here, just, not invited.

"Eh, months of saving up got me out of the dump I lived in before," she said.

"I'm guessing saving also got you your sports car?"

"Cost me a years worth of bonuses," she said. "So, who owns the ride?"

"Like I said, some friend who owed me a favor."

"What did he owe you for?"

"I put out a kitchen fire; how it happened? Don't ask me!"

"Interesting."

"So what was that all about with McBride?" Sly asked.

"Oh, well since day one he's been on my case, I mean, at first, I was willing to go out with him, but he showed his true colors on the second date, so I slammed his face down into a bowl of piping hot soup."

"Ouch! He was that bad was he?"

"He wanted try to get to know me better, if you know what I mean."

"Damn! To bad that didn't stop him; I'm still seeing him giving you problems. I would have thought he'd leave you alone after like the tenth time you bust his manhood inside out"

"Yeah, well he doesn't seem to learn. If it was no the first time I knocked them off, what makes him think that I won't say no and do it again the thousandth time he asked?"

"I'm guessing he thinks he can pressure you in for a date."

"You know, this was the first time I went out with someone for years."

Sly looked a little shocked, or at least he was; inside. _'How could someone as gorgeous as her not have dated anyone for a long time?'_

"I would have…" _'Now would be a good time to shut up, you know how your charm set her off before you faked everything!' "…_oh shoot, it's getting late, I better go."

Sly gulped down the last of his coffee, and took to the door. He didn't notice Carmelita get up after him. As he put his hand on the doorknob, he turned around. He meant to say "Goodnight", but instead, he found himself getting yanked from the door by his tie til his lips were locking with Carmelita's.

Sly pulled up to a garage. He then went through with dusting off fingerprints, readjusting the rearview mirrors, and putting the seat back. He then removed the keys from the ignition.

"Thank you Bentley for these skeleton keys," he said to himself. "The guy who owns this car won't know that I took it for a joyride!"

Sly then went to his apartment, plopped his keys on the bureau, and collapsed on his couch. _'Man, am I tired, good thing its my day off tomorrow. I should thank Bentley for the skeleton keys, and Murray for those driving lessons.'_ And then he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in a warehouse in the industrial district of Paris, something was going down. A mysterious man entered the office, in front of him was a lit desk and two rats. The Krakow Brothers.

"So, you're willing to accept our proposition?" said Pierre Krakow.

"I'm willing to accept, if I get something in return," said the mystery man.

"Whatever it is, it is yours," said Jean Krakow.

"My request will benefit to all of us," the mystery man said. "I understand you have a problem with a one Inspector Sly Cooper?"

"That officer has been a monkey wrench in our schemes since we took our business to Paris," Pierre Krakow said, anger in his eyes. "Busting our shipments of goods, arresting me…"

"Well, I want him out of the way, as much as you do," the mystery man said. "I think we can help each other."

"I like you," Jean Krakow said. "You have some potential in this gang. You supply us with what we need, including a solution to the Cooper problem, and we'll help you with what you need."

"There is one more thing," the mystery man said. He tossed a picture of Carmelita on the desk. "There is Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox."

"You want us to snuff her out too?" Pierre asked.

"No, I want her to be left out of this. She gets harmed and the deals off," the mystery man said.

"Then congratulations, everything will come together nicely," the two brothers said in unison. "It's a pleasure doing business with you Mr. McBride."


	6. Just a Warning

**Just a Warning**

Sly couldn't stop thinking about what happened. One moment, he was putting on his jacket to go home, the next, he's lip wrestling with Carmelita! Life as he knew was turning on a dime, but in a very good way. To keep his mind off of things, he decided to go out. He needed to stop at the grocery store anyway; he was low on things to eat.

Carmelita couldn't help get the events from last night out of her head. One moment, she's watching Sly about to leave her apartment, the next; she's throwing her own lips onto his! She couldn't help but call Alexia to her office to tell her what happened.

"You did WHAT!" Alexia was stunned.

"You heard me, I kissed Cooper," Carmelita smiled.

"Holy crap," Alexia said. "Girl, YOU. ARE. IN. LOVE!"

"Gee, you think," Carmelita replied. Her heart was pounding everytime that last part floated into her mind. _'I kissed Cooper! I must really like Cooper, no, I love Sly!'_

Not everyone was happy. Quite a few Interpol women sulked, having missed out on in their mind, one of the hottest male officers to end up at their precinct. The guys on the other hand were just as pissed off. They've been around Carmelita for years and all they ever got was the Nutcracker, yet Cooper has been around her for a few months and he's already earned the heart of the hottest female cop this end of Interpol's branch. It wasn't fair. Taking things even harder was Officer Tanner. This experienced weasel had no desire for Carmelita, but instead, he took things the hardest because McBride was channeling all his anger into Tanner's face. When he showed up for work, everyone couldn't help but ask what happened.

"I got wasted last night and ran into a door," he kept saying.

"You know what girl…" Alexia said to Carmelita. "…you better sign out and go after him, I'll cover for you."

"Thanks," Carmelita smiled. After last night, she didn't feel like working, at least, not as long as Sly wasn'taround.

At the grocery store, Sly had just picked up everything he needed to last him another week, when he turned the corner, and found himself staring at Penelope and Murray, backs turned to him. They were trying to figure out which brand of chili to get.

"Freeze!" he said, changing his voice. "You're under arrest, both of you! Don't look at me. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of pranking you" His voce went back to normal. "I got you so good!"

Penelope and Murray turned around, having returned from a state of shock, they were so scared!

"Not funny," Penelope said, but she couldn't hide that smile she cracked.

"I didn't buy it for one second," Murray said, trying to regain whatever dignity he still had for the moment.

"Yeah, right," Sly smiled. "It looked like you were gonna pee yourself!"

"Um, um, oh man, I got nothing…" Murray said.

"Don't hurt yourself Murray," Sly said. "By the way, thanks for those driving tips you gave me back after we had pawned General Tsao's family fortune, and Penelope, could you tell Bentley I said thanks for giving me those skeleton keys for my birthday from a while back."

"I'll pass the word," said Penelope with a smile.

Carmelita had just rounded the corner in her red sports car. Her heart was pounding. She wanted to see Sly badly. She couldn't get him out of her head. She had just rounded the corner towards Sly's apartment, when suddenly there was an explosion. It had taken out Sly's apartment.

"NO!" she cried.

Sly, lugging his groceries in a canvas bag rounded the corner to his apartment, only to find police and fire trucks standing by. Seeing Carmelita's car, he immediately ran into the building. Only to be blocked by two officers. He pulled out his wallet and flashed his badge and headed up for where his apartment once was. Dropping his groceries in the hall, he came rushing through his opened door, to find Carmelita taliking to another officer. The entire apartment was in charred ruins; had he been inside, he would have definitely have been finished. Carmelita saw him entering, and ran to him, and embraced him in an affectionate hug.

"Sly!" she said. "I would have thought you dead."

"It's okay," Sly said. "I was out. Whoever wanted me dead missed me."

After a while of searching for any personal possessions still intact, Sly and Carmelita realized that it was getting dark, and that they were alone for once all day.

"Where you gonna stay?" Carmelita asked.

"I suppose I'll stay at a hotel," Sly replied. He knew he couldn't ask to stay at the hideout, otherwise that would put the gang in jeopardy of getting caught.

"No you won't," Carmelita said. "Because you can stay with me. After all, at least your dresser mostly survived, so there are a couple of pairs of clothes you can wear."

"Well, it would save me money," Slay said. "But only until I get a new apartment."

Carmelita drove Sly to her apartment, with what remained of Sly's clothing in the trunk. Sly had just managed to drop his canvas bag filled with his cloths when Carmelita once again yanked on his collar and repeated what happened last night, except this time it was longer. When the kiss was broken off, Carmelita went through with showing him where everything was. The bathroom, the kitchen, her workout room, which she said she'd turn into his bedroom, and then her bedroom. When that was over, Sly asked to be excused, saying that he's going to go take a shower.

When he stepped out of the shower, his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his coat and answered it.

"Hello?" Sly asked.

"Is this Inspector Sly Cooper?" said a mysterious deep voice.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Sly asked.

"You managed to get off with a warning, but next time…" the man on the other line said threateningly. "You won't be so lucky."


	7. Moved

**Moved**

The alarm went off. Sly was suddenly awake, no thanks to a buzzer going off next to his head. During the night, Carmelita had rolled on top of his shoulder and nestled her head beneath his chin. _'Damn! I thought I would be sleeping on the couch, but I thought wrong!'_

"Jeez! You get up this early?" Sly said groggily, as Carmelita reached over to switch off the alarm. "It's five o'clock, and we don't even go on duty 'til ten!"

"I got things to do before I go to work," she said, heading for her dresser.

"Yeah, I got things to do to, but I don't wake up five hours before punching in," Sly said, heading for the kitchen.

Five hours later…Sly had just entered his office, when an assistant came in.

"The chief wants to see you," said the assistant.

"Oh great!" Sly muttered to himself. "First my apartment gets blown up, then I learn someone's out to off me, now this!"

Sly went up the hall, took the elevator, up another hall, until he reached the chief's office.

"Inspector Cooper!" the chief said, a mean looking badger he was, but he wasn't angry looking today. "I heard about what happened. The reason I called you up here is because the Krakow Brothers have apparently spread their business to Monaco. You caught one of them before, and I understand you have a score to settle with them…"

Meanwhile, Carmelita was talking to Alexia in her office.

"What the hell Carmelita!" Alexia said. "You've seen more action with one guy in like three days than most girls have seen in months!"

Carmelita was embarrassed. Had other people heard what she talked about, she'd probably get run out of Interpol.

"Eh, I'd rather have him than McAsshole, and if I had a choice between dating the McBride or chewing off my arm like a hopelessly trapped coyote, I would go with the latter!" Carmelita pointed out.

"I resent that!" yelled someone. It was obviously Assistant Lan, who was in fact a coyote.

"Oh, and by the way Alexia, I didn't do you know with him, we just slept…"

"Yeah sure," Alexia sarcastically said, leaving Carmelita's

Meanwhile, McBride was standing outside the chief's office. He didn't know why exactly he was there, but when he heard Cooper's voice, he decided to eavesdrop.

"Alright Cooper, you get on the next train to Monaco"

McBride smiled, things were going according to plan. There was only one thing left to do here in Paris…

Carmelita went back to her apartment; she hadn't seen Sly anywhere. She then saw a note on the table.

_Dear love,_

_I was sent on assignment to Monaco; caught the five o'clock train there. I'll call you when I get there, but don't worry; Interpol has paid for my hotel room. Love, Sly_

Carmelita sighed. Once again, someone she loved had to leave her. _'Oh well, he said he'll call, and my vacation is coming up.'_

Meanwhile, at Interpol, the chief had finished up on the last of his reports. The only thing he had turned on for the moment was his desk lamp, and there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell is it? Come in!" he yelled. He was most annoyed. "What is it McBride? What do you want?"

There was a twisted smile on McBride's face. "Revenge!" he said. He pulled out a silenced pistol and took aim…

Carmelita had just made herself a simple dinner and had just sat down in front of the TV when the phone rang. _'That was fast! He must of taken one of the CGT trains.'_

"Hello?" she said, expecting Sly's voice.

"I just got off the phone with Cooper," it was the chief. "I think he needs someone to back him up in Monaco. And seeing how you two are partners, I might as well send you there."

"Thanks chief!" Carmelita said; she cracked a smile. Today must be a lucky day. "It has been sort of quiet around here. I'll be there by tomorrow afternoon."

Sly had just settled into his room when the phone rang. It was the chief.

"I've decided that to send Fox down there to back you up," the chief said. "Your to meet her when her train arrives sometime around noon."

"Thanks," said Sly as he hung up.

Around that same time, McBride hung up the phone and took the voice modulator away from his mouth. He had a twisted smile. He picked up the phone again.

"Hey, this is McBride, I need someone to come clean up my chief's body, and thanks for the voice modulator. They don't suspect a thing!"


	8. Monaco

**Monaco**

It was the afternoon in scenic Monaco. The train station was busy, and Sly knew that unless he found the right train, he'd be looking for a specific needle in a stack of needles. He finally found the right train, a high-speed French bullet train. But Carmelita was nowhere to be seen. And then there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to be greeted by an embrace and kisses from you know whom. The two got into Sly's rental car and headed for the hotel. This place would be Sly's home until he finished his assignment.

"So chief sent you down here?" Sly said. He already knew the answer.

"Yes," she replied. "Though it seemed a little strange to be talking to him and not getting yelled at. I mean, for as long as I can remember, Chief had yelled at me when ever he was in a bad mood…"

"Which was always!" Sly said. "Oh, and I met with the chief of the local Interpol station. He's not any better, and he's a bit angry at the idea that his force isn't good enough to take on the Krakow Brothers…"

They pulled up to the hotel; two large seventy-story buildings separated by a large pool two stories up. Their room was on the sixtieth story. As soon as Carmelita had settled in; the room had its own kitchen and bedroom, Sly offered to sleep on the pullout couch, but Carmelita said no.

"I'm going out for some supplies," Carmelita said, leaving the room.

About fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Sly, thinking that it was Carmelita opened the door to find himself in a face off with his friends.

"Yo Sly!" Murray said, "We thought we'd drop by."

"We always vacation here annually," Bentley noted. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Sly said. "I remember that one trip just before we started knocking over the Klaww Gang!"

"What happened?" Penelope asked.

And for over an hour or so, they talked, mostly about their adventures, especially the ones where everyone had made an ass of himself or herself. And then with a casual glance to the street below, Sly's panic button went off. Down below, he could see Carmelita entering the building.

"Oh hell!" Sly yelled. "You guys need to get out of here! Carmelita's coming up! She finds you here, it'll be all our asses rotting in prison!"

"Wait," Bentley said. "We came to give something to you."

Out of nowhere, Sly found himself holding his own cane. _'Boy it feels good to hold this thing again!' _The gang left, and Sly realized he was still holding the cane. The doorknob was jerking the only thing he could do was stuff the cane behind the fridge; and not a moment too soon as Carmelita entered the room.

That night, the conspirers met. They were at another warehouse.

"So Monsieur McBride," Pierre Krakow said. "I believe this will make the perfect getaway vehicle…"

Suddenly, a massive blast door at the end of the room opened up to reveal a large helicopter. In fact, it was a very large helicopter. The fuselage alone could fit a bus. It also had Interpol markings.

"The latest in gyro-copter technology," Pierre said. "It can be manually controlled, remote controlled, or on auto pilot. Just plug in the coordinates, and let the machine do everything else."

"It's a fine machine," McBride said. "It's perfect."

"It is also standard in luxury," Jean Krakow said. "It has a main cabin, bunk beds, a mini bar, and its' own bathroom."

"Great!" McBride said. "As long as you keep up your end of the deal, I'll keep mine."

"As for moi," Pierre butted in. "I'll take care of Cooper; I'm into finishing what I started."

"Then it's settled," McBride grinned. "We start at tomorrow. I have some info that Interpol will kill for!"


	9. Shooting Fish in a Barrel

**Shooting Fish in a Barrel**

It happened so fast. One moment, Sly was making himself some coffee while Carmelita sat on the couch watching TV when a bunch of henchmen rappelled all ten stories down to their room and smashed through the window. There were six huge men. Unable to go for his gun in the bedroom; same with Carmelita, Sly had only one choice. _'I have to do this, but I know I'm gonna regret this!'_ He pulled his cane out from behind the fridge and began cracking skulls, sending two guys back out through the window they came from. Carmelita was shocked. But a gun to her head followed it.

"So Cooper!" McBride yelled, wrenching one of Carmelita's arms up her back with one arm, and thrusting a gun into her temple with the other. "It looks like I have the upper hand. Chase me and she dies!"

"McBride, you bastard!" Carmelita yelled. "Wait till I'm free, and it'll be the end of you!"

"Oh, but I thought you would like to know your boyfriend's little secret," McBride said, motioning to Sly. "Come on, spill the beans, unless you'd like me to tell her."

Sly had tears forming in his eyes. "Carmelita, I-I-I hoped it didn't come to this. I faked my amnesia."

"Sly!" Carmelita yelled. "I trusted you! And now I learn that it was all a lie. To keep you out of jail!"

"I'd rather be in jail than forced into this situation," Sly choked out. "I did it for you!"

"Aaawww!" McBride teased. "Isn't that sweet. A thief gives up his ways for a pretty face."

"At least I'm not staging an attempted murder because I had a pretty face!"

"Oh is this what you think this is about?" McBride grinned. "This is just a bonus. Have you ever done a background check? My real name is McBride, and so was my mother's name, but that's nothing. My mom was at one time married to none other than Muggshot!"

"What the hell!" Carmelita yelled. "You're an offspring of some lowlife pit bull who didn't know anything about anything outside of a gym?"

"You see," McBride said. "When I became an officer of Interpol, I figured I could keep tabs for my dad during his gambling empire scheme in Mesa City, until you Cooper came along and softened him up for you Carmelita to bust him!"

"I didn't know Muggshot had a son," Sly grew angry. "But it looks like being an asshole runs in the family!"

"Yeah well, then came Holland," McBride continued. "You set him up Cooper. You led him into a trap, where Carmelita here busted him again! Oh and hey! It looks like Interpol is here! I guess they accepted my little tip off that you were a fraud and responsible for the chief's dissapearance, of course, the latter was by me of course!"

Sly glanced out the window. The hotel was surrounded by Interpol elites from possibly all over Europe.

"Goodbye Cooper!" McBride said, pulling the gun from Carmelita's head and pointing it at Sly.

Sly managed to dodge the bullets and duck down behind the kitchen countertop. When he came back up, they were gone. Running into the hallway, he could immediately tell they were heading for the roof. He had just made to the roof to see that McBride jump off with Carmelita strapped to him. Sly looked down to see that McBride open his parachute. Then there was the sound of a gun being cocked. Sly turned around to see Pierre Krakow.

"How convenient!" Pierre said. "It's like shooting fish in a barrel, just how I like it."

Dodging Pierre's bullets, Sly managed to reach the hatch that he came from, only to be greeted by a large group of Interpol Elites. "Freeze Cooper!" they yelled.

Heading back to where he came, Sly realized he was trapped. Either die getting shot by Pierre and fail to rescue Carmelita, or die getting shot by Interpol, or just getting arrested. Instead, Sly chose a fourth option. Just beyond the machinery, he could hear Pierre yell.

"Come out Sly so I can finish what I started back in Paris!"

Using his cane, Sly catapulted himself over the machinery and into Pierre, sending them both falling over the side of the roof.

"Nooooooo!" Pierre screamed as he was hurled to the ground.

Sly landed in the pool, stunned by the shock of impact. _'Good thing I took those swimming lessons in training, but its funny, I should be dead!'_ Pierre wasn't as fortunate. His fate is a lesson that your own head and some patio furniture will not break your fall from seventy stories up. Sly managed to get out of the pool to find himself greeted by Officer Tanner.

"Sly, I'm a spy working for Bentley," he said. "McBride is heading for a warehouse a few blocks from here by the waterfront, take my police bike."

"Thanks" Sly said, he was too exhausted to really care.

Jumping an additional two stories, Sly managed to reach the motorcycle and take off. He wasn't beat yet. Not by a long shot.


	10. Into the Blue

**Into the Blue**

Sly pulled up alongside the van at the warehouse. Figuring the gang was in there; he banged on the back doors. Penelope opened the door.

"Alright," Sly said, his face serious in anger. "Where did that bastard take Carmelita?"

"Bentley knows," Penelope said.

"He's about to leave in a new gyro-copter," Bentley said. "I think if I can shoot an uplink dart into the side, I might be able to briefly take control and safely land the thing."

As Bentley explained, McBride was already ready to take off. He yanked Carmelita into the helicopter, but with help from Jean Krakow.

"Okay," Jean panted. "This ride should take us out of French airspace and to Tunisia."

"Who said anything about we?" McBride asked.

"Wha?" Jean asked.

McBride pulled out a Beretta and shot Jean in the head. "You didn't fulfill your end of the bargain of eliminating Cooper!" he said, and then spat on the body.

The helicopter took off and up through the large opening in the warehouse. But Bentley was ready. Perched on a series of stacked containers, he aimed and fired and uplink dart into the side. "Alright Penelope, it's yours!"

Penelope acknowledged with her ability to successfully fly the chopper. She managed to bring it down close enough to the roof of the warehouse so that Sly could jump in.

"What the hell!" McBride yelled as the helicopter violently jerked. He didn't even have time to react when he saw Sly's cane whip at his face.

The blow knocked McBride to the floor and his gun slid forward from him. Sly whipped the gag off Carmelita and untied her.

"I'm sorry Carmelita," Sly said, his face was now filled with sorrow. "I deceived you."

He kissed her and threw her out of the helicopter and onto the roof.

"Sly!" Carmelita yelled. "Watch out!"

Sly turned around and managed to dodge McBride's swinging axe.

"Very crude, I know!" McBride said, with a twisted smile. "But I'm sure my dad would be proud none the less."

He swung again and again, only slicing air as Sly slid away and jammed his cane into McBride's stomach. The helicopter was now high above a beach, just near the warehouse. Sly smacked McBride hard enough in the wrist that he dropped the axe. The helicopter tilted to the side, so sudden it was that Sly grabbed on to both sides of the doorway to keep himself from making that fatal fall to the ground. He looked up and there was McBride, holding his Beretta, smiling. And then the gun went off.

Sly fell the long way down. The bullet passed into his chest, but it didn't exit him. Carmelita, running after the helicopter saw Sly fall out. She stopped and watched as he hit the ground, creating a crater in the sand.

"Got ya Cooper!" McBride laughed. "You're stealing no more!"

Suddenly his happy faced turned to shock as he saw the object where Sly's hand was. Bentley had given Sly a new explosive that was only the size of US half dollar. It beeped.

"Shit," McBride muttered to himself. It was the last thing he said.

The helicopter was engulfed in flames as it tumbled down into the sea. Interpol had arrived at the scene, but everyone just stood there watching Carmelita cradle Sly in her arms.

"Come on Sly," she cried. "Don't die on me yet. Please don't die, just don't. I don't care if you fooled me. I don't care if you are still a thief. I love you!"

Sly stirred, he was trying to say something. But he seemed to have trouble passing those words through his blood soaked mouth. But he opened his eyes and stared at Carmelita.

"I love you too Carmelita," he said. He sounded as if he was in pain but still fine.

And then the two's lips connected, and it seemed to stay like that for a long time. And then the Interpol officers, not knowing how they should react, began clapping and cheering. They all smiled. How could they all possibly bear with separating a cute couple? They were made for each other.

The team van pulled up, and Sly and Carmelita got into the van. But instead of Interpol trying to stop the van, they all just backed out of the way. Officer Tanner appeared.

"See ya 'round, ringtail!" Tanner smiled. "I'll see ya both some time."

And the van sailed off into the blue.


End file.
